


Boats against the current

by Koolacid



Category: Now You See Me, The Social Network, the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolacid/pseuds/Koolacid
Summary: So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.---Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald





	Boats against the current

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：所有的内容都基于电影TSN，并不涉及真人，夹杂着许多私设，还有个人对EME的理解，在短篇完结之后会有解释。
> 
> 梗来源：我停住了雨，却留不住你。
> 
> 清水中短篇，1W6+
> 
> 正文：马克视角，番外爱德华多视角。（有伪Jewnicorn拉郎）
> 
> 文笔很差，对人物理解很私人...所以...总之谢谢观看

（一）雨天

 

今天是一个雨天，一个马克扎克伯格不那么喜欢的雨天。

 

马克会在雨天思考自己不喜欢雨天的原因，但再怎么想都得不到确切的答案，但随着时间的流逝而变得愈加强烈的求知欲望让马克感到些许的困扰，于是他在脑子里列出了其他人不那么喜欢雨天的原因。

 

"也许能在里面找到个还过得去的选择。"马克抱着这样的想法开始了自己的探究工作。

 

肖恩讨厌雨天，因为这恼人的天气会让他感觉他那么几双本来就不怎么妥帖的袜子变得潮湿拖沓，它们就像透明的史莱姆似的黏在了他的脚后跟上，这让他面对那些漂亮的女士时也带上了些烦躁的心情；空气中那股奇怪的烟尘气味也让他身上海洋香调的古龙水闻上去廉价而又怪异；那无处不在的水汽附着在他的头发上，让它们看上去就像一堆没有搅拌均匀的速食拌面一样。

 

达斯汀讨厌雨天，说实话马克觉得达斯汀没什么理由讨厌雨天，所有天气对他来说都没多大的区别，他不会像肖恩那样出去招蜂引蝶，即使他想那么做，但是显然对于他来说和女孩搭讪的的难度远比他写代码高很多，他也没有制定苛刻的健身计划等着他去完成，那么要是得细究起来，也许是雨天会让他的披萨外卖来得更慢些。

 

至于克里斯为什么讨厌雨天，马克觉得也许是克里斯讨厌他家楼下干洗店的那个姑娘——一个喜欢雨天到发狂的女孩儿，喜欢自己所有的客人都在雨天来取自己的衣服，她热情的态度和阴郁的雨天形成的鲜明对比让人感觉怪异而不适应。

 

马克在脑内排列着这些大大小小的可能的理由，他想从这些理由里挑选出一两个可以说服自己的， 但是筛选了段时间之后，马克的大脑里只有ERROR这五个让人沮丧的字母。

 

今天也是一样。

 

马克坐在一张靠背滑椅上，他本来想做上些什么，写些代码或者就这么翻翻自己邮箱，看看自己的Facebook甚至再去哈佛内部的网络转上一圈，他想给自己找些事情做，又或者...他看了一眼离他不远的达斯汀和克里斯正和其他员工，他们正在热切地讨论着什么，马克有那么一瞬间想要加入他们的对话，但仅仅是那么一瞬间而已——在意识到了自己那么一瞬间的想法时，马克有些神经质地眨了眨眼。

 

他缓缓地转过了身，窗外的雨并不怎么大，马克看着那些雨点拍打在窗户玻璃上的频率判断着，透过眼前看到的一切，马克似乎都感觉到了那细密而又微小的声音在自己的耳边不停地盘旋回响，这让他集中不了精神。

 

他滑着那张滑椅，靠近了那扇落地窗，他皱着眉看了看凝结在那上面的水汽，然后把头轻轻地靠在了上面。略带着些潮湿意味的冷意透过他的发尾慢慢传遍了全身，马克插在套头衫里的手紧了紧，透过不算怎么厚的衣料，他的手指再次交叉重叠了起来，不自觉地形成了一个祝好运的手势。 

 

眼前的玻璃擦得很干净，透过它马克可以看到身后穿着红色棒球衫的达斯汀，当然还有围在他身边的其他员工，他们的表情都很兴奋，看上去就像一群发现新大陆的孩童一样，他们往日严肃甚至可以说偶尔带着些阴郁的脸在这个时候被快乐点亮，看上去温暖而又可亲，马克无声地看着他们脸上的表情。觉得他们在有些时候总是乐于满足。

 

当然，更多的时候他们的欲望总是像他们不经意创造出的系统漏洞一样，就是个无底洞。 

 

马克点了点头，然后把自己的注意力放在了眼前的窗户上，窗外的雨滴不停地拍打着眼前的这扇窗户，马克听得见那细小的声音，他看着那些透明的雨珠顺着不同的轨迹蜿蜒而下，又聚积在了窗户底部的凹槽——那是它们共同的归宿。

 

那原本空荡的凹槽渐渐被填满直到再也承受不了更多的雨滴，那些液体便缓缓地溢出凹槽——不同于最初的透明，它们离开时带上了凹槽本身的那一点黑色，这个过程不停地循环往复，不曾停息。

 

马克看着这一幕，感觉有些困倦，他的手指松了些，眯起了眼，这个时候，原本透过那扇透明玻璃的达斯汀和克里斯清晰的人影也变成了一个个模糊不清的色块，或大或小，它们缓慢地运动着，让马克觉得有些头晕。

 

身边所有的声音似乎都在那么一瞬间变得轻了些，那些原本有些尖锐和嘈杂的话语声也变得如蜜蜂、飞蛾振翅一般，虽然依旧在耳边嗡嗡轰鸣，依旧让人不怎么愉快，但这这让马克觉得至少可以忍耐了。

 

而那原本只能看到的雨滴声音，却在这一刻被无限地放大了，马克觉得自己的耳膜隐隐作痛——就像冰凉的毒液穿过耳膜，然后流入血液，最后凝结在心脏，马克想着这过程在体内流转的情景，没那么悚人，但也的确不那么令人好受。

 

“就像那个可怜的老国王一样。"

 

一个陌生而熟悉的声音在自己的耳边响起，透过那人的声音，那是个温暖却不那么浑厚的声音，他的声音仍带着些许青年人的青涩，那颤抖着的尾音让马克感觉到了他的小心翼翼，他似乎是字斟句酌之后才说出了这句话。

 

他很在意自己的想法。

 

“嘿伙计，你该醒醒了。”肖恩的声音在自己的耳边蓦地出现，马克有些惊讶地转过了头。

 

没有专属于肖恩帕克热情的招呼动作，他只是这么懒洋洋地站在自己的眼前，抱着一个肉红色的瓶子，在他觉得得到了自己的注意力的时候，他斜靠在了那扇落地窗上，一条腿有些夸张地靠着另一条腿围成了半个空心圆，看上去有些滑稽，马克脑内莫名地冒出了黑白默片里那个穿着西装的卓别林形象。

 

事实上，马克觉得肖恩是适合穿西装的，无论是出于讽刺还是他真实的想法，马克的确都是那么觉得的。

 

肖恩那头微卷的头发已经被好好地打理过了，他也穿上了一双上档次的皮鞋，但是他的外套看上去和他的皮鞋头发并不怎么搭调，而且看上去还有些褶皱，不过至少在马克看来，肖恩看上去还是可以算的上体面的，虽然会让人觉得有那么些别扭。

 

“我不该出现在这里是吗？马克。"肖恩脸上是他那幅标志性的笑容，总带着几分不认真和散漫，可他的眼睛又带着让人移不开眼的热情。

 

“不，你愿意来的话，这里随时欢迎。”马克摇了摇头，他指了指肖恩怀里的瓶子，”带着你心爱的艺术品。"

 

说实话，马克对那个瓶子有着奇怪的好感，虽然它本身一点都不美好：如果说它不规则的肉红色瓶身是个个皱缩的肉块，上面纵横交错的花纹更像是那红色血肉下青黑延伸的血管，就像那些恐怖B级片的道具一样，毫无美感可言，但是马克还是喜欢这么个东西。

 

"我知道你和我的品味都是那么地独特和完美。"肖恩先把一本黑色封皮的书放在了马克笔记本的上面，小心地放下了手里的那个瓶子，然后不知道从哪里又拿出了一个水壶，往那个瓶子里面倒了些水。

 

马克看着自己办公桌上那个形状怪异的瓶子和肖恩的动作，回想着这个瓶子的来历，在肖恩往里面倒水的那一瞬间，马克想了起来：在很久之前他就在肖恩的房间里看到过这个瓶子，那个时候肖恩还随便找了本波德莱尔的诗集塞在了它的底下，为的是让它保持平衡，当时的肖恩和自己说说这个瓶子的名字是Le coeur，马克对这个名字有着一定的异议，但他并没有和肖恩提出自己这个"扫兴"的想法。

 

肖恩总是喜欢往它里面倒水，等到里面满了再把那些水通通地倒出来，这样机械而又程式化的动作在马克看来发生在肖恩的身上总有些不合适，但是肖恩不这么觉得，他对于这样的行为乐此不疲，他甚至还特别喜欢在马克的面前做这个动作。

 

马克记得最清楚的是举办庆祝派对的那天，肖恩在自己的面前灌满了那个瓶子，而在下一秒，他又把那个瓶子给颠倒了过来，那里面所有的水又全部倾泻了出来，打湿了地板，溅起的水花甚至在他和肖恩的衣服上留下了几块大小形状都不那么规则的水渍。

 

“知道吗，上一次我这么干的时候，还是我刚刚创造出Napster的时候。”当时的他说着。 

 

就在马克还在想着肖恩的那些动作和话语的时候，肖恩把手里的水壶塞到了马克的手里，那上面附着着的水珠让马克原本干燥的手掌带上了几分湿意，没过几秒肖恩又把那个瓶子塞到了自己的怀里。

 

“这个东西现在归你了。”肖恩咧了咧嘴，那张英俊的脸上带着些惋惜，“我喜欢的那些女孩儿都不怎么喜欢这个艺术品，就像那位塞维林先生一样，他们总是把这玩意儿看成一个容器，一个什么都干不了的容器。”

 

肖恩的话让马克想到了爱德华多看到这个艺术品时候的样子：爱德华多站在自己的身边，自己半仰着头看到他皱了皱眉，他似乎是注意到了自己的视线，眼珠微微转过了些，在确定自己的确是在看他之后，他松了口气，然后轻声地询问自己这是个什么，但还没等自己回答就很快地又说这就是个容器，连个花瓶都不能当，没有人会愿意在那里面插玫瑰花的。

 

马克看着手里的那个“容器”勾了勾嘴角，但在意识到这不该冒出来的快乐回忆之后，马克的表情立刻回复到了以往的平静。

 

“所以现在的你得放弃它去讨好那些女孩子了吗？你的礼服可还没有准备好。"马克举了举手里的花瓶。

 

”我的普拉达还在干洗店。“肖恩朝马克眨了眨眼，然后又做了一个EASY的手势，“相信我，这的确是逼不得已，如果可以的话，我希望每个雨天都往里面洒点水。”

 

马克什么话都没说，他只是这么盯着肖恩，他想说些什么，但他也知道自己什么都不必说，自己该说的话，早就已经说过了。

 

就在这个瓶子空了的那一天，他早就已经说过了。

 

“好了，我的确得走了。"肖恩朝自己摆了摆手，转身就去追逐属于他的狂欢了。

 

马克并没有和他道别，他知道他和肖恩之间并不需要这个，肖恩总会在他想要出现的时间，他想要出现的地点，出现在自己的面前，无论自己是否需要他的出现，无论自己是否想要他出现，他都会在那儿。

 

肖恩的随心所欲总让马克有种难以言说的羡慕。

 

马克没有把肖恩给自己的东西就这么放到一边，他随手翻了两页附送的波德莱尔的那本《恶之花》，不过没翻几页马克就把它扔到了最近的一张办公桌上，他不怎么希望这本东西给自己的笔记本造成些不必要的负担。他抱着剩下的那件艺术品，连同着肖恩塞给自己的那个湿漉漉的水壶，他将自己身下的滑椅转过了些角度，再次对上了那扇干净的玻璃窗，不过这次马克选择把注意力放在窗外的景色上。

 

他看到了在雨中来往行走的路人:他们的手中都握着一把雨伞，尽管它们颜色不同，大小样式也都不怎么一样，但是伞下的人的步伐却出奇地相同，不管是迈出腿脚的频率还是行走时的悠闲意味，水花在他们的脚下滑过，却似乎不能在他们的身上留下一点痕迹。

 

在马克眼里，他们都只是受着庇护的普通人。

 

除了有一个人有那么些不一样。

 

那个男人背着一个有些老式的单肩背包，没有撑伞，右手紧紧地握着肩上的包带。

 

他有一头深棕色的头发，不长不短，它们被雨水打湿了，但是没有软趴趴地塌陷下来。

 

他的脖颈纤长，这让他的肩看上去有些过宽，他穿着一件深色风衣–––马克并不能判断它原来的颜色，也许是深棕又或许是米黄也有可能是纯黑，它被雨水打湿了，那些水珠渗入风衣的纤维缝隙之中，让它紧紧地贴在了那个男人的身上。

 

他的身材并不怎么壮硕，比起那些在划船队骄傲自负却又愚蠢的划船好手们来说，他更像一个兢兢业业搭地铁公车的工作狂人。

 

他给马克一种难以言喻的可靠感，他似乎可以包容你的所有过失，他愿意和你一起解决你会碰到的所有尴尬或者困难的问题。

 

他就像其他行人手里握着的那把雨伞，为伞下的人提供庇护。

 

那个男人在雨中奔跑着，似带着在追寻着什么的急切，很快消失在了马克的视野里。

 

但马克仍然看着那个男人消失的方向，想象着他会有一副怎么样的长相。

 

他会有着微粗的眉毛，让他看上去有些木讷与固执；他会有一双温暖的褐色眼瞳，女孩子们会喜欢这样的眼睛，就像她们喜欢小鹿斑比一样；他会有高挺的鼻梁，这让他的五官显得立体而又深邃；他当然也会有微薄的嘴唇，让他看上去多了几分性感。

 

马克想着这些具体的细节，它们就像拼图的碎片一样在自己的脑内出现，而这些本应该完美组合在一起的部分却被马克生生得撕扯开来。

 

马克知道他做不到，即使他能拼出最复杂的拼图，他能把无序繁杂的代码进行巧妙地连接拼合，创造出多么令人赞叹的奇迹，但他就是做不到把这些残缺而又清晰的碎片拼接起来。

 

他握着怀里瓶子的手指收紧了很多，马克的手上浮现出了青筋，弯曲的骨节微微发白，手部的血液循环被马克用一种近乎粗暴的方式打断，他白皙的手背有了几抹红色，直到意识到自己的手变得冰凉，马克才松开了手。

 

他不该想爱德华多塞维林。

 

马克别过了自己的视线，在他看到身后的达斯汀他们时，马克觉得自己松了口气。

 

“谁有披萨外卖的抵用券吗？或者来几张优惠券也行。”达斯汀扯着嗓子询问周围的人，“我记得谁好像还有几张…”

 

达斯汀的举动让马克想起了他有个在雨天订披萨的习惯，他下意识的从抽屉里抽出一叠东西，最上面的一张印着黑色的Sandman，这让马克犹疑了一下，在确认下面的东西的确是自己想要的时候他才稍稍举起了手。

 

那是各式各样的披萨优惠券，披萨店喜欢用鲜艳的颜色让它们看上去有些晃眼。

 

在马克看来它们显得有些莫名的滑稽，它们让他想到了那些布料粗劣的夏威夷裤衩还有那些图案庸俗夸张的花衬衫。

 

“我这里…”马克看到了达斯汀脸上古怪的表情，他看到达斯汀小声地嘟囔了些什么，马克听不见他说了什么，但他却就是知道达斯汀说了些什么。

 

只有华多才会收集那么多的披萨优惠券。

 

“今天我请。（I'll buy it.）”马克收回了那叠花哨的纸片。

 

他不怎么大的声音却像炸弹似的引爆了在场的其他人，他们高呼着CEO万岁，击起了掌，还有人兴奋地绕着办公桌跑了两圈。

 

有的时候马克并不明白他们快乐的原因。

 

应该说很多时候。

 

马克转动滑椅，他再次看到了那充满雨水的凹槽，他再次看到了街上那些撑着伞的行人。

 

但是他看不到那个背着单肩包在雨中奔跑的那个男人了。

 

马克把那个瓶子里的全部的水无声地倒在了地上。

 

（二）晴天

 

今天是一个晴天，马克打开了自己的Facebook。

 

他看到达斯汀发了段自己两年前拍的冲浪视频，但是他的配文却是享受美妙的阳光，马克伸了伸脑袋，看一眼不远处正盯着电脑的达斯汀有些疯狂地敲击着键盘的达斯汀，他看上去就和磕了药似的，马克又瞟了一眼那个视频里至少还有那么些阳光气息的他，面无表情地滑过了页面。

 

在那之后他又看到了些他记得不怎么清楚的人正在罗德岛度假，女孩们穿着糖果色的泳衣而她们的男友正穿着中规中矩的黑色泳裤，马克看着里面那个穿着红色比基尼的女孩，“艾玛斯通？”他有些疑惑地想着。

 

他滑动了下鼠标，看到了肖恩发了张他和一打辣妹的合照，看样子他是去了拉斯维加斯，马克注意到了肖恩在自己的脑门上用樱桃果酱写了个VS–––马克把那粘稠而富有颗粒的半固体当做是樱桃果酱。这让他从抽屉里抽出了一包开过封的吸管糖（twizzlers）嚼了起来。

 

看来肖恩是和那些模特欢度时光了，马克一边咀嚼一边想着。

 

在他把页面继续往下拉时，他看到了爱德华多上传的一张照片，那是一张他在机场等待区的照片。

 

爱德华多坐在靠近窗户的位置拍了那张照片，马克透过那张照片看到了窗外如墨的夜色，看到了机场外的倾盆大雨，也看到了那些机场周围暖黄色的照明灯灯光顺着机场的窗玻璃下滑的雨珠。

 

他还看到了在透明玻璃反射下坐在座位上以一个别扭姿势拍照的爱德华多。

 

讲真的，马克从来没有想到过爱德华多会更新Facebook，毕竟他连自己的恋爱状况都不知道怎么修改。

 

马克捏着吸管糖的手指用力了些，原本硬质的糖胶似乎在这一瞬间变得柔软，融化了似的粘在了他的手上。

 

马克透过眼前擦拭干净的屏幕看到了自己半张着嘴的啥样，他甚至看到了自己嘴里还没嚼完的糖粒，慢慢的放下了手。 

 

那些糖粒固执地在自己的口腔中翻滚，微小的刺痛感让马克回过了神，他打算轻松地点点鼠标，划过那张照片，不过就在这个时候，他的邮箱意外地响了。

 

马克想不出会有谁愿意用邮箱联系自己，垃圾邮件进不来自己的邮箱，当然很多人的邮件其实都进不了自己的邮箱，这让他有了些兴趣。

 

“亲爱的马克扎克伯格先生，恭喜您被挑选成为我，丹尼尔阿特拉斯的幸运观众，我会为您单独实现一个愿望...只要您愿意为我做一场表演。”

 

丹尼尔阿特拉斯？似乎是一个刚刚出名的魔术师，马克在脑内搜索着关于他的信息。

 

”他翠绿色的眼睛真是太迷人了！“曾经有个女员工似乎对他有过这样的评价。

 

但是马克并不在乎这一点。

 

清晰的字符标点，简洁的黑色字体，不带任何花哨的装饰，也许最花哨的只是对方的话语内容，这样干净的邮件和如此讲究的发送者在如今似乎很少见，但是绝对不是没有。

 

比如马克就是这样的一个人。

 

所以在马克的眼里这封在他人眼里不可多得的邮件更像一条可有可无的私信，马克看了一眼那封邮件，在心里把它划到了垃圾箱的去处，就在他打算这么做的时候，对方又发来了另外一封邮件。

 

“鉴于您并不相信我，所以我就让我的手下（没错，那个令人讨厌的中年人，他是我的手下）来协助我。

 

我的却了解到了您的心愿，我可以帮助您，逆转您最讨厌的天气。

 

让我们猜猜好吗？那会是什么样的天气呢？也许是那潮湿地和块厨房角落里的肮脏百洁布一样的雨天？” 

 

马克盯着眼前的屏幕，他的脸上并没有什么表情 ，惊讶，薄怒，喜悦，一点都没有，那双深蓝色的眼睛里似乎也还是和一颗漂亮的玻璃珠子似的，带着些许死气沉沉的感觉，至少在外人看来的确是这个样子。

 

但只有马克自己知道，自己正把自己所有的注意力放在这封荒诞可笑的邮件上。

 

他的确想逆转雨天，他不喜欢雨天，不过这也不能代表他就想逆转这糟糕的天气，但他的确就是想这么做。这种怪异而又幼稚的想法在他目前的所有心愿中可以排在前三。

 

很多时候马克总是会把这类问题想的很简单，也许自己只要怎么做，很多事情就会有所解决。

 

比如只要自己和艾瑞卡道歉，她就会原谅自己回到自己的身边。

 

但是简简单单的怎么做，就会因为他自己的困扰，自尊，和自以为的退让会让这简单的事情无限期地搁置在了自己的待完成事物上，直到有其他的事情代替它们的位置，马克有时候总会抱着些侥幸的心理想。

 

但也许这个替代的过程得经历上三年，五年，七年甚至十年，抑或说...一辈子。

 

因为也许...马克暂时关闭了邮箱的界面，爱德华多的那张照片又出现在了自己的眼前，马克很高兴他的头发没有变得湿漉漉的。

 

”我在机场等了你一个小时。“

 

”午夜，或者纽约时间凌晨三点。“

 

”不，我在肯尼迪通道等得太久了，在行李区等得太久了，然后才飞得太久。我不停地为我们跑生意...“

 

”我在纽约一天搭十四个小时的地铁！去给我们找...“

 

”三个月内会出错多少...“

 

这些纷杂而破碎的对话在自己的耳边再次响起，就像噩梦梦魇的呓语挥之不去，马克做了次深呼吸再次打开了自己的邮箱，对方又给自己发了一封邮件。

 

“雨天真的很糟糕不是么，她总是让我想起我以前的那位女助手（还算有魅力的一个女人，只是胸围有那么些差强人意，这样说会冒犯所谓的女权主义吗？‘W’）她总喜欢在雨天的时候喷上她那瓶难闻至极的香水（我不止一次地委婉建议她换一款更适合她的香水，比如橙花类的，但是都失败了，见鬼）那股烟尘味儿总让我觉得自己被路边的汽车溅了一身的泥浆...而且她总喜欢在雨天出去寻欢作乐！（当然每一次我都顺利而轻松地拦下了她）......"

 

对方喋喋不休地抱怨着雨天——当然更多是抱怨着她的那位女助手，马克对这些废话没有兴趣。

 

他只是盯着第二封邮件。

 

过了几分钟，马克开始敲打键盘给予对方自己的回复，他的动作很轻，除了自己手指的骨节摩擦着发出的细小声音之外，没有任何敲击键盘的声音。

 

”地址.“

 

那位名叫丹尼尔阿特拉斯的陌生人很快将会面的时间地点还有所需要准备的东西通过邮件发给了马克。

 

”三到四件换洗的衣物，一叠有您食指第一节指节厚度的现钞，当然还有一位马克扎克伯格先生。

 

十二个小时后我们在纽约的时代广场见。“

 

没有令人感到稀奇古怪的东西，也没有让人无法接受的苛刻要求，丹尼尔的要求看上去直白而又简单地可以，马克想着，相比起那些围着你不停转圈，在你耳边说着些虚假的甜言蜜语的牛氓来讲，这个看上去不怎么可靠的人让马克有了些没有来由的好感。

 

对于马克来说，这些东西的准备都算不上困难，他很快地回到自己的别墅打包好了自己的行李，然后再次驱车前往最近的机场，就在他打算出门的那一瞬间，他看到了那个靠在自己床头的那个瓶子。

 

马克走到了它的旁边，他知道里面已经干涸很久了，他伸手摸了摸它，冰凉的触感顺着指尖的敏感的神经传输到了大脑深处，马克拿起了它，顺带着那本恶之花塞进了自己的行李箱。

 

马克的动作和丹尼尔回复邮件的速度一样地快速，他很快拖着那个不怎么重的行李箱，背着一个旧背包抵达了最近的机场，在那个时候在机场等候区等待的人并没有那么的多，人群中也有几抹靓丽的倩影倏忽而过，但是更多的是那些打着领带领结穿着西装的青年才俊，他们的穿衣品味出奇地相同，低调而又严谨的衣着让他们看上去被勒得有些喘不过气。

 

马克瞥了一眼自己的套头衫，安静地坐在了候机区。他看着这些西装领带在自己的眼前穿梭，听着他们向电话的那一头汇报工作情况或者安排工作任务，又或者只是仅仅顶着那层外壳讲着些不入流的业内的花边新闻，转移着自己内心的烦躁。

 

马克有时候觉得这些人就像当初靠在窗边的肖恩一样，滑稽又可笑。

 

就像现在的自己对于他们一样，滑稽又可笑。

 

马克别过了头，却看到了另一个”滑稽可笑“的人——相对于其他精英来说，那个人和马克的着装都算得上滑稽可笑。

 

他只给马克留下了一个背影，他穿着一身休闲西装，看上去有些不伦不类，不过这件休闲西装并没有给那个男人带上轻浮的意味，但也少了那种可以勒死人的严谨，马克觉得这个人不那么讨厌。

 

突然间，那个人停住了自己的脚步，他的头转过了些角度，似乎是想要转过头，马克在察觉到这个意向之后下意识地低下了头，他的动作有些大，让他的脖颈感到别扭而又酸疼。

 

骤然的疼痛顺着颈骨划过脊椎，就像无形的丝线慢慢形成了一张细密的网，围拢着胸腔，再慢慢收紧，勒住了自己的心脏。

 

这属于思念的疼痛总让人痛苦而又难以忍受，马克在这股疼痛的驱使下，再次仰起了头，开始神经质地四处张望，这种行为显然让周围的西装领带们感到了冒犯与无理，他们无声地远离这个可笑的卷毛小子，就像在躲避着些什么。

 

马克看不到那个人的背影了，他早就看不到了。

 

可自己还在寻找着什么呢？马克的确不知道。 

 

（三）阴天

 

在抵达纽约的机场时，马克感觉自己的脑袋有些沉，这种晕眩的感觉让他觉得不怎么舒服–––六个小时的飞行对于他来说并没有那么轻松。

 

他习惯地掏了掏自己的背包侧面的口袋，他记得里面应该还有几颗薄荷糖，自己现在正需要这个。

 

不过他只是摸到了粗糙的网格，里面什么都没有，粗砺的触感让马克觉得自己被摩擦过的手背正微微发着烫，他愣怔着收回了手，迈开了有些浅的步子去行李区取自己的行李。

 

取完行李之后马克打了一辆出租车去时代广场，那个出租车的司机是个沉默寡言，喜欢复古爵士乐的黑人，他相当地识趣，在马克向他说出了自己的目的地后，他只是点了点头，然后把车内爵士乐的声音调低了些。

 

马克听着缓和下来的音乐想要休息上那么一会儿，他把头靠在了车窗上，享受着这还算惬意的一刻。

 

窗外的天空阴沉着，厚积的云层似乎蓄满了水分，轻轻一挤，雨水就会倾泻而下，空气中充盈的水汽让人能够感觉到这种风雨欲来的“危机感”，呼吸着的气体似乎也带上了那么几分雨水的气息。

 

这是一个让人不怎么愉快，却又可以忍受的阴天，马克闭上了眼睛。

 

他在出租车上小睡了一会儿，当然他睡得很浅，他能感觉到每一个小的颠簸，也感觉的到每一个不那么中规中矩的拐弯。

 

在马克终于到达时代广场的那个路口时，他给了那个司机额外的小费，他看着那个黑人眼中可以被称作幸福的喜悦，勾了勾嘴角。

 

就这样，马克拖着自己的行李箱和背包，穿梭在了时代广场的人群之中，他等待着，也可以说寻找着那个丹尼尔，那个可以实现自己愿望的人。

 

周边喧闹的声音和芜杂的气味让马克再次感觉到了些许的晕眩:有个女人身上的香水散发出来的玫瑰香气过于浓烈，那馥郁的香气容易地勾起了马克对某些中年亦或是老年女性的不好回忆，他的余光里那抹可以被称作耀眼的粉色让马克的回忆糟糕了起来。

 

又有个路过的中年男人握着一个大号热狗边走边吃，那股黄芥末味和仍在空气中飘散的玫瑰香气混合着，它们不可能产生多么美好的化学反应，这种气味只会让人感到反胃。

 

马克感觉得到自己的胃袋正在抽搐，他握紧了抓着行李箱杆的那只手，很快地冷静了下来。

 

他把自己的注意力放在了其他的事物上，这让他感到舒缓了一些。

 

这个三角路口来往的行人都有着属于自己的气味，这些气味又成为了构成这个三角路口的一部分，马克觉得这是一种新奇的感觉，就像他第一次到加州去时一样，不同的空气，不同的人，不同的事，构成了一个对于自陌生而又刺激的加州，如今的纽约也是如此。

 

不过总还是会觉得少了那么些什么。

 

因为新奇和刺激总有消失的那一天，它们会变为你的习惯甚至是麻木。

 

而此时你对那些再可追溯的更遥远过去思念只会愈加深刻。

 

马克抿了抿唇，露出了一个意味不明的微笑。

 

空气中又有一股新的气味弥散开来，那是一股苦涩的烟尘气息，马克不怎么喜欢这股气味，他皱着眉看了看周围的人群，一个男孩正在外放着音乐，那带着些复古的旋律倒不怎么让人反感。

 

Took our broken hearts

 

Put them in a drawer

 

Everybody was someone else before…

 

“嗨，扎克伯格先生。”一个人拍了拍自己的肩，配着那外放的音乐声和俏皮的节拍，马克觉得有那么些不真实，不过当他对上那双深蓝色的眼睛时，他觉得似乎自己的确是在一个不真实的虚幻世界。

 

那人穿着一件黑色的大衣，他和自己长得一模一样，外貌上的区别也许只是自己的头发天然地卷曲着，而他是略长的直发，微翘的发尾和没剃干净的胡渣让对方带上了几分不羁和流浪者的气息，他的眼神中闪烁着的狡黠和机警足够让旁人感受得出他和马克的不同。

 

但是马克并不这么认为，在对上那双眼睛的时候，他的心里就产生了一个奇怪的念头，他更像是另外一个自己。

 

“Boys&boys,Girls&Girls.”

 

伴着那句歌词，那个人朝自己露出了一个讳意莫深的笑容。

 

“欢迎来到纽约。”那个人走近了些，马克闻到了他身上那股苦涩的烟尘味，“丹尼尔阿特拉斯。”

 

“你闻上去像一捧泥浆。”马克轻轻说着这句话，他似乎有些明白这个人为什么会找上自己了，“马克扎克伯格。”

 

“看来你还记得我给你发的那封邮件，深感荣幸，CEO大人，不过我想有的时候做个过去主义者没什么不好，虽然在某些意义上我是个未来主义者，”丹尼尔无所谓地耸了耸肩，他对于马克的嘲讽并不在意，“我们现在先回我们的公寓。”

 

没有给予马克其他的选择，丹尼尔的手插进了自己的外衣口袋内走在了马克的前面，他没有像那些亲密的友人一般接过马克的行李，只是自顾自地走着，马克并不在意这个，他明白这是丹尼尔给自己留下的私人空间，所以他也乐得享受。

 

他们穿梭在纽约的大小街道内，丹尼尔在行走的时候不怎么喜欢说话，他只是走得很快，直到马克的腿有些酸软，丹尼尔才把他带进了一栋不怎么显眼的老式公寓，在走到公寓门口的时候，马克看到了一根白色绳子做成的...门牌？那是几个还算漂亮的花式字母组成的，马克不能判断那确切是什么，它又是由什么做成的，但是他看得出来那些字母是什么。

 

Kirkland，马克伸手摸了摸那个东西，他的手指划过了每一个字母，带着些对于往昔的留恋，他想起了那些放在冰箱里自己还没喝完的那些啤酒，达斯汀在无数个夜晚编程时的抱怨，克里斯对于每个人的嬉笑还有八卦。

 

当然，还有那个该死的飞镖游戏。

 

丹尼尔在看到那几个字母的时候握着钥匙的手指僵硬了那么一瞬间，马克看得出他这个微小的变化，这种感觉就像看着另外一个不同的自己一样，对于对方身上发生的一切都敏感而又觉得奇妙。

 

“如果你不喜欢柯克兰的话，在两个小时之后它们就会自动消失。”丹尼尔也伸手摸了摸那些字母，“进去之后随便选一个你喜欢的房间，什么朝向，什么装饰都没关系，甚至里面有没有人都没关系。”

 

马克有些不解地看了一眼丹尼尔，而对方只是朝自己露出了一个笑容。

 

“那些人总会离开的，扎克伯格先生。”

 

钥匙插入锁孔，里面的每一道凸出和凹陷都再次变为完整，在那扇门的后面，似乎藏着一个外人从来没有见过的奇幻世界。

 

当马克拎着自己的行李箱进入那所公寓的时候，他看到了一个正在翻找冰箱的男孩。

 

他的一只手搭在冰箱门上，通过他的背影马克看得出穿着一件宽松的卫衣，那件衣服的袖口显然有些大，马克看到他里面似乎还穿了一件橙红色的紧身衣，上面黑色纵横交错如网络般的花纹很像蜘蛛所编织的猎网。

 

丹尼尔拍了拍自己的肩，示意让自己等一会儿，马克了然地点了点头，他把行李箱放在了客厅沙发的旁边，然后打算坐上一会儿。

 

“你回来了？也许我该说，你终于回来了？”微带着笑意的少年音色温柔而又带着特有的青涩的活泼，“你什么时候...去卷了你的头发？”

 

这让马克觉得熟悉而又说不上来的别扭，他转过了头，看着那个青年直起了腰，拿着一纸盒苹果汁笑着看着自己。

 

但在他们对上彼此的视线的那一瞬间，马克的表情都僵在了脸上。

 

在遇到了一个和自己长得一模一样的人之后，他又格外‘幸运’地遇到了一个长得和自己曾经的密友，爱德华多塞维林，一模一样的人。

 

那个青年似乎被自己的表情给弄得有些无所适从，他把手里的那盒苹果汁小心地放在了一边，然后走到了自己的身边，伸手揉了揉自己的头发，他坐在了自己的身边，亲昵地蹭了蹭自己的肩膀。

 

“怎么了？你今天很累了吗？”青年说话时带上了些颤音和气音，“可我今天没有闻到一个烟尘味儿的阿特拉斯先生啊。”

 

和曾经在自己耳边响起的那些声音一样，马克明白了他为什么会有那种熟悉而又说不上来的别扭的感觉，他的确很像爱德华多，对自己小心翼翼的关心，那种包容的口吻和语气，像极了爱德华多。

 

“你不该来这儿，彼得。”丹尼尔从洗手间出来，他没有走到马克和彼得的身边，而是走到了厨房里，从里面取出了一瓶啤酒。

 

“接着。”他把手里的啤酒扔给了马克，但是马克没有接住，那瓶啤酒就这么撞上了墙，褐色的瓶身破碎崩离，冰凉的酒液洒到了马克的脖颈。

 

温热的皮肤接触到那冰凉的液体，马克打了个哆嗦。

 

丹尼尔没有说些什么，只是又拿了一瓶扔给马克，结果摔在了沙发边上。

 

那个名叫彼得的青年疑惑地看了看马克和丹尼尔，他很快适应了过来，他微笑着朝马克做了一个抱歉的手势然后回到了厨房，拿起了那盒开了封的苹果汁，走到了冰箱的旁边。

 

“我去挑房间了。”马克说着起了身。

 

“伙计，接着。”彼得的笑容让马克觉得很不舒服，马克并不怎么想面对他，但是他还是接住了那瓶啤酒。

 

“你之前的表现就像个不知所措的女孩。”丹尼尔关上了冰箱门，和他的话相反，他的脸上没有什么嘲讽之类的刻薄表情，但是马克感觉得到他的紧绷和在意。

 

他随便找了个卧室一样的房间关上了门，他对于居住的环境并没有那么挑剔，不过这个房间意外地符合自己的喜好。

 

干净整洁，所有的物品都按着属于自己独特的秩序排列安放，有一张宽敞的书桌，上面有一本翻到最后的书，还有一个相框，里面是一个女人的背影，马克觉得她有些像艾瑞卡，桌子上还有一本翻到最后的书。

“我们奋力前行，却注定如逆水行舟，不停地回到过去。”马克盯着这句话出神，他知道这本书是什么，也的确很熟悉。

 

《了不起的盖茨比》，一本普通的高中生文学读物。

 

不过他并不怎么喜欢这本书，在意识过来之后他别开了视线。

 

对于自己来说，这的确算是一个还不错的房间，而且这个房间似乎没有别人居住的痕迹，这少了很多必要社交的尴尬。

 

马克打算把自己的行李箱拖进房间，他的手旋动门把的时候却被一个人阻止了。

 

“抱歉，扎克伯格先生，得让你等上一会儿。”丹尼尔的声音透过门变得有些低沉，“再次抱歉。”

 

马克知道丹尼尔是执意不会让自己出去的——他是个控制狂，这一点马克已经感觉到了，他坐在了门边，等待着这个一会儿的结束。

 

“你的确不应该再来了，彼得，这不适合你，你应该去你的高中，或者随便在什么地方做你该做的事。”

 

“我只是顺便经过这里而已，更何况我还有东西在这里。”

 

“你的房间已经被清理过了，没有什么你落下的东西，你知道的，那本书是我买的。”

 

马克无声而又无奈地听着他们两个的对话，他觉得门外的两人就像肥皂剧里面吵着架的情侣一样。

 

下一秒马克听到了纸盒落地的声音，里面的液体顺着纸盒一起倾洒到了地上。

 

“不...”

 

衣料摩擦着的声音在这个时候格外清晰，不过这种暧昧而又引人遐想的声音很快就消失了，取而代之的是丹尼尔平静的声音。

 

“离开这里。”

 

丹尼尔旋动了门把，马克也站起了身子，他一走出门就看到了仍旧抱着手臂靠在门框上的丹尼尔，还有那个红着眼睛的彼得，他的头发看上去被揉地乱糟糟的。

 

彼得很快别开了自己的视线，整理了两下自己的卫衣，把那件红色的紧身衣藏匿了起来。

 

“我知道有一家很不错的咖啡馆。”丹尼尔朝着马克眨了眨眼，“在你把行李放好之后我们就出发。”

 

马克点了点头，他不怎么想出去，但是他的确不想夹在这两个人的中间看他们上演些情感戏码，就像他不愿意回想自己和爱德华多的每一次争吵一样。就像冷了的蜂蜜华夫饼，软化过头的华夫饼黏在你的口腔里，看着那些拉起的蜂蜜长丝又不知所措。

 

一切都成为了不舒服的存在，你甚至会感觉到这甜蜜的玩意儿变得苦涩，但你仍旧不愿舍弃。

 

马克提起了自己的行李，走进卧室的时候，彼得再次出声了。

 

“我想要更了解你...我知道你希望被注视...但我也希望得到你的注意力。”

 

马克的动作停滞了那么两三秒，他取出了行李箱里的那个瓶子和诗集，它们安置在了书桌上，然后是自己的笔记本电脑，马克的动作比起往常缓慢上了一些，在他整理好了一切之后，丹尼尔点了点头，然后打算和马克一起出去。

 

“我还会来的。”

 

“你该走出这里了，彼得。”丹尼尔没有回头，他只是微笑地看着马克，“抱歉。”

 

马克摇了摇头，随着丹尼尔关上门的动作，马克看到‘Kirkland’的字母早已不再清晰，那些白色的不明丝线和冰淇淋一样融化分解，也许再过上一会儿，它们就会彻底地消失。

 

“你该抱歉的并不是我。”马克平静地说着这句话，没有带上愤怒，感伤，或者是可怜的情感，他的声音就像平淡的白水一样。

 

“但至少比不说要好。”丹尼尔也平静地说着。

 

那家咖啡店并不远，不过并不怎么好找，从外面看来，它更像是一家废弃的钟表店，各种各样的钟表挂饰挂在咖啡店的橱窗上，似乎是因为长时间地没被清理，它们上面都沾上了或多或少的尘埃，带上了几分破败的意味。

 

但是咖啡店的里面却十分讲究，鲜丽的薄荷蓝电话，柠檬黄色的布艺沙发还有俏丽的粉色的桌布，这家咖啡店布置让人觉得回到了上个世纪的五十年代，一切都是鲜活的。

 

丹尼尔带着马克走到了一处位置，然后熟稔地和柜台后的老板要了两杯黑咖啡。

 

“现在我们该说说正经的事情了，扎克伯格先生。”丹尼尔的十指交叉，马克知道他在组织自己的语言。

 

“你打算怎么帮助我。”

 

“运用魔术的力量。”丹尼尔顿了一顿，“但我并不希望也并不打算Facebook的CEO来学习这一在你看来也许有些滑稽的过程，这一次我只需要你站在那里，然后伸出你的手，对着不断下落的雨珠，说出你心中所想的那个单词。”

 

“那么你为什么会选中我，无论谁都可以配合你。”

 

“因为你的声誉，这可是不能随便找个人替代的，我希望证明我自己的能力和拥有更多的名声，尤其在我已经有了一定名声的情况下——没有人会希望回到之前籍籍无名的生活，所以我的这种欲望已经膨胀了数倍，有的时候我恨不得把自己的名字改成丹尼尔雷德克里夫，你知道的，那小子还算出名，当然我也希望追求更多的刺激，要是失败...我想我们都不会想要面对那样一个结果。更何况，你的确希望得到我的帮助。”

 

“那看来我的确是一个完美的选择。"

 

"不，你没那么完美，”丹尼尔嘴角勾起了戏谑的微笑，“比如你的发型还有你的着衣品味都让我觉得不那么地好，也许你该雇一个专门的设计师帮你打点打点，这点你一定做得到。”

 

“也许你该换掉你泥浆味儿的古龙水。”

 

两个人看着彼此笑出了声，同样有些低哑的笑声在咖啡馆内散荡开来。 

 

“所以...”丹尼尔看着马克敛起了笑容，他把自己的语速放得缓了一些，“你介意说说你想要逆转雨天的原因吗？”

 

马克明白自己完全没有倾诉的欲望，他想就这么说上一句不能，他打算开口的时候服务员把那两杯黑咖啡端到了他们的面前，那股咖啡苦涩的香气让马克想说的话咽了回去，他看到丹尼尔往自己的咖啡了加了一块方糖，他并没有加以阻止，但是在他把那杯咖啡推给自己之后，马克很快地把那块方糖捞了出来。

 

“你不喜欢方糖？”

 

马克摇了摇头，他的确不喜欢，虽然...虽然爱德华多对方糖似乎有种奇怪的癖好，他甚至在自己的面前干嚼过好几块，他也曾经劝自己喝咖啡的时候加上两块，但是他的确不能接受。马克想着。

 

在见到彼得之后，马克对于想起爱德华多变得没那么抗拒了，但是依旧没那么好受。

 

“你毁了这杯咖啡，也毁了这块方糖。”丹尼尔看着那块被咖啡沾染的方糖，怜悯似的叹了口气，接着又往自己的杯子里加了一块。

 

“是它先毁了我的咖啡。”马克把那块方糖挪开了一些。

 

“是的，但你依旧把它们都给毁了。”丹尼尔随意地说着，“我知道你是为什么而来的了，马克，你毁了你们，你想挽回，正好我找上了你，所以你就答应了你原先不会答应的事情。”

 

丹尼尔话语里的漫不经心却让马克觉得那些单词句子像一把尖锐的刻刀，划开了自己平静的外表。

 

“但是恕我直言，如果是这样，你还不如自己去卡诺萨转一圈然后给他发张你在那儿的旅游照，这更有用。”

 

丹尼尔抿了一口咖啡，放下了手中的咖啡杯。

 

“虽然我没什么资格和你这么说，我刚刚也干了一件和你差不多的蠢事，把那个小子拉出他跳进的怪圈，我也不知道下一步会怎么样，我是否会后悔，那个小子会不会受伤，但是的确...我得这么做，他必须得出来。”

 

丹尼尔身上的烟尘味在这一瞬间变得愈加浓烈，他的那双深蓝色的眼睛对上了马克的。

 

“我们都一样。”

 

没有叹息，没有追悔，有的只是平静，似乎他只是在叙述着一个平淡的事实。

 

马克点了点头，他看着离自己有些远的半块方糖，抿了一口咖啡。

 

（四）雨天

 

在那天之后，丹尼尔就开始了挑选场地和计划魔术的工作，他用上了马克带来的那叠纸钞，为的是和各色各样的人打招呼，不过他们之间也没了多大的联系，马克给那个瓶子灌上了一些水，直到半满，而丹尼尔在看到那本波德莱尔诗集的时候不在意地撇了撇嘴，然后把那本诗集扔进了垃圾桶，垫上了那本马克一早看到的了不起的盖茨比。

 

马克也看到了偷偷来的彼得，他让自己向丹尼尔保密千万别说他来过这里，然后把丹尼尔床头那瓶快要用完的古龙水给换了一瓶新的。

 

“你喜欢这个味道？”马克看着那瓶古龙水，似乎又闻到了那股烟尘味儿。

 

“是的。”彼得腼腆地笑了笑，“但是丹尼尔似乎更喜欢橙花味的。”

 

马克突然想到了丹尼尔和自己说的那句“不过我想有的时候做个过去主义者没什么不好，虽然在某些意义上我是个未来主义者”

 

他愿意提起那位女助手，只是因为他已经放下了曾经过去的那段感情，他愿意用那个味道的古龙水，只是因为眼前这个小子而已。

 

在表演魔术的前一天夜晚，马克叫住了要去房间休息的丹尼尔。

 

“我想我是有些羡慕你的，丹尼尔。”马克朝他说着。

 

“就因为我和别人游刃有余的交际？总有一天你也能做到。”

 

不，不是为了这个，马克笑着看着丹尼尔。

 

是因为你还有可能。还有挽回那个人的可能。

 

正式表演的那天，马克穿上了那件自己一直穿着的套头衫，带着那个瓶子跟着丹尼尔来到了选定的地点。

 

地上已经积起了水，马克的脚踝被冰冷的雨水弄得有些疼。

 

在面对那些周围的观众前，马克往里面倒满了清水，但是就在他放开瓶子的那一刹那，丹尼尔拿过了那个瓶子，他把里面的水全都倒了出来，溅起了不小的水花。

 

“你知道吗，马克，有很多人会抱怨他们的拼图总是少了最后一块，他们叹息而又觉得遗憾，但是那的的确确只是遗憾——他们不愿意伸手穿过破败的蛛网，或者看看有缝的地板或者其他一些小地方，于是他们就只能得到那让人觉得可惜的残缺拼图，但既然有机会为什么不去尽力找找呢？”他朝自己笑着，“更别讲也许它从来没有消失过，只是站在了你汗湿的左手。”

 

“但是不是所有人都希望自己的拼图会是完整的，丹尼尔。”马克只是摇了摇头。

 

丹尼尔凑到了马克的耳边，“你答应我到底是为了什么，我希望你知道。”

 

丹尼尔伸出了手抚上了马克的胸膛，用力地把他推向那积水的地面。

 

没有意料之中的疼痛和冰冷，马克隐隐约约听到了达斯汀的声音在自己的耳边响起。

 

“Mark,Marky。”他的声音变得有些不耐，“CEO，Bitch！”

 

马克揉了揉眼睛，眼前虚幻的人影变得渐渐清晰。

 

原来只是一场梦，只是一场虚无缥缈的梦境。

 

“我们订了披萨，但是那个外卖小哥坚持着要见你一面。”达斯汀无奈地摊开了手掌，”他的确很难搞，所以为了我们员工的福利，也许你得下去亲自领那些橄榄奶油披萨的。“

 

马克点了点头，他难得不怎么想拒绝达斯汀的请求，于是他拖沓着自己的鞋子下楼，等走到了门口，发现空气中除了那股雨水的气味，还有一股烟尘的味道。

 

他停住了脚步，停在了一根柱子的后面，他想看看那会是谁。 

 

“是的，我也并不怎么喜欢雨天...外卖来得格外的慢，干洗店的姑娘也会在雨天变得有那么些古怪，我的女朋友还会嘲笑我的古龙水闻上去廉价而又像...”

 

那是爱德华多的声音，温柔而又充满着包容，那是很多女孩喜欢的声音，那也是无数次在自己耳边回响起来的声音。

 

但也是自己最不想听见的声音。

 

马克把自己的头靠在了柱子上，蓬松的卷发扁塌了下去，他听到身后的爱德华多的声音停顿了那么几秒。

 

“像泥浆。”

 

“真是为您感到抱歉。”披萨小哥的声音里有那么几分不轻不重的惋惜，“为什么还没有人下来拿外卖？”

 

“我来付吧，我和这里的一位员工是好朋友，正好我也想来看看他了。”

 

没过几分钟，那位披萨小哥的声音再次响了起来，”谢谢您的回顾，祝您有快乐的一天。“

 

“谢谢。”爱德华多礼貌地回应着。

 

马克的手掌正出着汗，他摸着冰凉的大理石柱，不敢踏出一步。

 

他想过自己和爱德华多再次相遇时自己会是什么样子，会平淡地打上个招呼，或者就那么点点头，他不会说出那声抱歉，爱德华多也不会勉强自己，但只有真正面对着他的时候，马克才知道脑内所有的预想不过都是空想。

 

爱德华多跺了两下脚，他把那几盒披萨放在了地上。

 

“马克，再见。”爱德华多留下了这句话，慢慢离开了Facebook大厦。

 

马克探出了头，他看着爱德华多远去的背影，他看到他穿着严谨的西装，带着漂亮的珍珠袖扣，但是这漂亮的一切都被雨水打湿了，他的头发也是一样，那些雨珠顺着脖颈缓缓而下。

 

马克明白爱德华多那句再见的意思。

 

自己和他曾经在一家酒吧里面谈到过有关琴蕾的喝法，马克十分坚定地说一定要配上正宗的酸橙汁，爱德华多听到之后只是笑着调侃了两句。

 

“我没有想到你还喜欢看侦探小说，马克。“ 爱德华多摸了摸马克的头发，”雷蒙德钱德勒，是吗？”

 

马克不打算回应爱德华多什么，他只是喝了一口眼前的酒。

 

“每一次我们诉说着再会，我们都在经历着死亡。”爱德华多也端起了自己眼前的酒，喝上了一口。

 

马克侧过头看着灯光下的爱德华多，他有那么一瞬间想说上些什么，但是还是被爱德华多的话阻碍了。

 

“我不愿意在你身上体会到死亡的滋味，马克。”爱德华多神色认真地说。

 

马克抱起那些还温热着的披萨，他没有立刻远去，他只是盯着爱德华多的背影。

他想起了那本摊在最后的那本了不起的盖茨比，那句同样作为菲兹杰拉德的墓志铭的那句无奈，深藏着哀恸的话语。

我们奋力前行，却注定如逆水行舟，不停地回到过去。 

 

THE END

啊终于写完了自己很想写的这篇文章。太太太高兴了。

本来这篇文章的构思是HE的，也想说...能不能发个糖什么的（当然一开始也是抱着发糖的心态来写的这篇短篇）

知道我想到了菲兹的那句，我们奋力前行，却注定如逆水行舟，不停地回到过去。

是啊，这是句多么悲恸而又无奈的话呢？花朵做出了前行的准备，他来到了Facebook的大楼下，马克也有这样的想法，即使那会无限期地安置在自己的待做事项上，但是的确，他们是注定走不到一起的。

性格和志向都是阻碍着他们的障碍，他们注定会再次陷入矛盾，争吵，分开，有很多人说，爱人之间总是要磨合的，但是爱德华多和马克并不适合这么做，爱德华多会对马克抱有容忍，他们的摩擦也许只会积聚到一定的时候才会爆发。

更何况，他们之间已经有了一道无法弥补的裂痕了。

我想也许马克只是想把爱德华多拉出他自己立身的那个怪圈，所以他会那么做，他想伤害爱德华多吗？他想，因为他想让他看到自己是如何面对自己所创造的事物的。

但是他不想让爱德华多心死，他很喜欢爱德华多，但是他不会表达，这就是...缺憾的地方。

马克没有做错，但他会有退让，就像我们惹怒了朋友有段时间我们并不会一直主动地道歉，而是有些担心他们看到我们的时候会更加的恼怒。

在刚刚看完这部电影的时候我的确很讨厌马克，我觉得他就像个负心汉，但其实回想起他的那些小动作，我就觉得，马克也会是那么温柔的一个人，他有着自己的恋旧情怀，他有着自己的爱情观，他有着自己内心的想法。

他是个细腻的人，只是别人不知道而已，我想有时候。于是我给了他一个梦境，他不说不做，那就做梦吧。

在另一个世界，他们依然有着可能。

当然，这也仅仅是我个人的看法而已，你说OOC也好其他也罢，但这的确是我眼里的马克。

最后还有一些需要注释的地方。

Sandman：西方神话中的沙魔，梦魇的代称。

那段前往纽约的歌词：其实就是泰勒斯威夫特的Welcome to NY

有关咖啡馆的装饰：我记得我是转过一个微博里面有涉及到五十年代的美国装修风格，这个我在最后贴一下图。其实也就是马总内心的怀旧情怀吧。

其他的话我也不多说了，如果你有疑问我一定会解答，有建议你可以提出来，觉得我写的好也可以就说一个好字。


End file.
